Green's Adventures DX
by blaa6
Summary: I've come to let you all witness the beginnings of a universe that will be seen soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! The name's Bobby. Ever since I can remember, my luck has always been crappy. But since I became a brony, I've been happier. I got attached to Rainbow Dash. She reminded me of myself a little. I actually kinda love her in a...It's kinda creepy when you think about it, but I try to look on the bright side all the time.

I always go to school, but it's not much to write home about. That is, until the day of the Science Fair. I should bring this up now. I got a pendant from my grandfather. He fought in World War II; he got the pendant for being a weapons expert. Why bring this up? You'll see.

Anyway, I saw a re-creation of the teleportation pads of Chrono Trigger. I got picked as a volunteer. I stood on the pad. They tuned it on. Suddenly, my pendant began to glow. The next moment, I was gone.

Meanwhile, in Ponyville,

Twilight Sparkle was testing a spell to retrieve anything. She read the instructions as Spike, her dragon assistant, stood nervously in the corner of the room. "Uh, Twilight. Are you sure you know what you're doing? I know you're probably the best unicorn in Ponyville, but still..." he said. "Spike, I know this might be a complex spell, but it's perfectly safe," she reassured. She began to cast the spell as a green light emitted into the room. "Ah!" Twilight gasped as a green alicorn appeared and fainted on the floor. "Spike, get our friends!" Spike rushed out the door as Twilight levitated the fainted pony onto the couch.

When I awoke, I was greeted with some voices before I opened my eyes. "He looks so...sad." "What's that around his neck?" "How is he an alicorn?" I opened my eyes. "I don't know, but he's sexy," said the cyan pegasus. "He's waking up," said the lavender unicorn. "Ugh," I groaned. "Where am I?" I asked. I looked around and saw everypony gathered. I began to piece together who they were and where I was. "Am I dreaming?" I asked. "I doubt it. Anyway, I'm Twilight Sparkle. This is Trixie, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Caramel, Pinkie Pie, Enzo, Fluttershy, Big Macintosh and Rainbow Dash," she finished. I looked at Rainbow Dash. 'Beautiful mane, shimmering eyes, athletic figure, slick wings,' I thought. My cheeks got warm. My wings suddenly sprang up. "_Dashie,"_ I said like I was in a trance. She blushed.

"Oh, in all that commotion we forgot to ask you your name," Twilight said. "Oh. I'm Bobby," I said. "It's okay, but it could be better," Dash said. "How about Green Thunder?" "I like it!" I said excitedly. "Green. That's my new name." "Green, I've been curious about that pendant you're wearing," Twilight said. "I believe when you think of a weapon, it becomes that weapon,_" _she explained. "Okay..." 'Portal Gun' Suddenly, I was holding a golden Portal Gun. "Sweet Celestia!" Twilight shouted. I made two portals and Pinkie played with them. "Where did you get this pendant?" Twilight asked. "My grandfather fought in a war 70 years ago, back in my dimension. He got it for being a weapons expert and passed it down to me," I explained. "So the weapon part is explained. I think this pendant was originally from Equestria and, in trying to look for beings in other worlds, somepony sent it to your world."


	2. Chapter 2

Just to clarify, I've been staying with Twilight until this chapter. I had barely a bit to my name, so I began working on the Apple Farm and other odd jobs to get by.

I woke up feeling refreshed. I saw that the mail just came.

I noticed a special letter addressed to...me! I opened it. It read:  
Dear Green:  
We are pleased to inform you that you have won the contest to form the Ponyville Wonderbolts. You will hold auditions in a stadium and then chose who will join the staff. We expect great things from you.  
Signed, Spitfire - Official Wonderbolt

At first, I couldn't believe it. I've never won anything in my life. I slowly walked out of Twilight's tree and began to ponder what to do. It was obvious that first, I had to send requests for whoever I wanted to try out. I knew who to invite first but the others were a bit...fuzzy. Then, it hit me. I now knew what to do. I decided to have only one perform from an invitation and hold a public audition the day after. I got started right away. I made the invitation as presentable as possible and began my journey to send it.

Rainbow Dash woke to a knock on the door. She got out of bed, floating 3 inches off the ground. When she opened the door, she only saw a letter. She opened it; it read:  
Dear Rainbow Dash:  
Due to your past experience in the Best Young Flyer's Competition, we would like to invite you to audition for a spot on the newly formed, Ponyville Wonderbolts. The representative will judge your performance and say if you've joined or not. We hope you'll join us as a Wonderbolt soon.  
Signed, The Representative of The Ponyville Wonderbolts.

"YES!" Rainbow flew high into the sky as she yelled it at the top of her lungs. She started to tear up, but quickly realized what she had to do. She went to all of her friend's homes and told them to meet up at Twilight's at 3pm.

Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Rarity, Rainbow and I were at Twilight's home to hear what Rainbow had to say.  
"What's goin' on, sugarcube?" asked Applejack.  
"I got something that will change my life..." Rainbow started.  
"FOREVER!" Pinkie interrupted.  
"Like I've said, Random." Rainbow continued."I've been invited to audition for the Ponyville Wonderbolts!" said Rainbow as she became more excited.  
"That's great, darling," said Rarity.  
"That's super-duper awesome, Dashie," said Pinkie.  
"I thought they weren't in Ponyville," said Spike.  
"The Representative created this branch, I guess," said Rainbow. I couldn't help but smirk for what will happen soon. "The auditions are being held tomorrow. I hope I'm ready," Rainbow said nervously.  
"Don't worry, Rainbow," I said, having a shit eating grin on while saying it.  
"Who's the representative?" asked Twilight.  
"I don't know. Says here It's anonymous," said Rainbow.  
"We're all rooting for yeah," Pinkie said, bouncing with glee.  
"I won't let you guys down. I'm Loyalty, remember?" reminded Rainbow.  
"Still, we all hope you do great," said Twilight.  
"Oh! Almost forgot. I got 10 passes for friends/family to see the audition," said Rainbow, flashing 10 Passes at the group. Each one grabbed a pass, but Fluttershy grabbed 2; one for her and one for Big Macintosh.  
"Group hug!" shouted Pinkie as they all hugged each other. Tomorrow was going to yield many surprises and many happy times to be memories forever.

The day arrived as we all arrived at the earth air stadium. I walked beside Rainbow. It was like a dream come true. We went in as the main doors to the giant track/field opened. The fields were giant, but it was expected. It was an Olympic stadium after all. I separated from the group and said I needed to go to the restroom. I instead made my way to the representative's quarters. The group sat in seats as Rainbow warmed up her moves. The loudspeaker beeped on. "WELCOME Philies and  
Gentlecolts to the Audition for the Ponyville Wonderbolts Day 1. Today, we have a special audition from Cloudsdale. The 1st place winner of the Best Young Flyer's Competition: Rainbow Dash!" announced the Announcer.  
"Thank You!" shouted Rainbow as the group applauded and clapped.  
"When I say go, she will have 5 minutes to show us all her amazing tricks and feats of skill. 1...2...2.5...3...GO!" shouted the Speaker as Rainbow preformed the routine shown in "The Ticket Master" but with one difference.  
"Now to finish it off," Rainbow said. She flew up very high, then stopped before taking a nosedive and preforming the stance of a Sonic Rainboom. After 5 seconds, she was off like lightning. "So...beautiful...!" I said, not using the speaker.  
"TIME! The judge will now survey the performance," announced the Speaker.  
The group went up and hugged Rainbow with great strength. Afterwords, they waited outside the door of the judge. Though I didn't come out, I started speaking in a disrupted voice. "Rainbow, I have decided that you...will be captain of the Ponyville Wonderbolts," I said.  
"YES!" Rainbow screamed as the others covered their ears. "...wait...who are you?" asked Rainbow.  
"I'm glad you asked. Behind this door, I'm the Judge when I'm really..." I said as the door opened. The group went wide eyed as they say who it was.

Rainbow stood there, gobsmacked at what she saw. Standing before her was a colt she barely knew who made her dream to be a Wonderbolt come true.

"GREEN! IT WAS YOU?" Shouted Rainbow. I stood there, smug as ever.

"Yup! I'm glad to see your...enthusiasm?" I started before being hugged very tightly by the obviously giddy Rainbow Dash.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! A THOUSAND TIMES THANK YOU!" she screamed almost as powerfully as her hug.

"No...problem..." I managed to say. She released me soon after.

You have no idea how grateful I am!" Rainbow said.

"Glad to hear it," I replied. "Wait...I'm gonna need the rest of you to go back to your seats. The public auditions are about to start. Rainbow, as new member of the Wonderbolts: Ponyville Division, you must come with me to observe the candidates."

"All right. See yeah later, guys." Rainbow said, trying to be enthusiastic about the separation.

"Sorry, rules of audition," I said as they left. They all waved as they took their seats. Rainbow and I went back in to observe the candidates. The hours flew bye as many tried out but few succeeded. We talked as each preformed to discuss possibilities. The final choices were a pink Pegasus with a green mane named Lily(cutie mark being a blue bolt) and a blue Pegasus with an Orange mane named Speedy(red bolt as a Cutie mark).


End file.
